Morning, Love
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: It seems that, sometimes, all you need, in order to profess your love, is an unexpected encouragement from the lyrics of a love song.


_Morning, Love._

Sam huffed. Peter had just thrown a pillow at him in order to wake his boyfriend up fully and, naturally, Sam had not appreciated the 'gesture of tough love in the morning Peter style' as his dorky significant other had dubbed it. Of course, after Sam had finished grumbling and not and he repeated not moping, Sam jumped from the bed and threw a pillow at Peter. Unfortunately, Peter had been expecting it and managed to dodge the seemingly inevitable collision of face and pillow.

"Damn it, web-head! Stay still." Sam demanded.

Peter rolled his eyes and instead jumped forward and landed right in front of Sam, making the latter yelp and almost fall on top of the bed. Fortunately, Peter was fast enough to catch him. However, Peter was not done yet. Expecting another complaint from Sam about the unfairness that Peter got to hit him with a pillow and Sam did not, Peter opted to do something else, something more pleasant for the both of them with their hands.

Sam was about to open his mouth and half thank, half grumble once more, when Peter silenced him with a kiss. Sam's mind numbed and his heart seemed to have adopted a faster and louder beating pattern. Sam's eyes had widened slightly, but soon he felt himself start melting into the embrace Peter had engulfed him in. Soon Sam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and continued their slow venturing into the land of mind-blowing kisses.

Peter soon put an end to the fluid motion by pulling back. Sam moaned at the loss, but was silenced once more by a quick peck. Peter then retreated fully back and stared at his handiwork. Sam stood frozen on the spot, eyes still closed and lips slightly puckered, expecting something else to happen. When Peter could not hold it in any longer and started laughing, Sam's eyes flew open and he growled.

"Not funny, webs!" Sam yelled as a rosy red tinted his cheeks. He huffed when Peter's shoulders started shaking from all the laughter.

"I-I'm s-s-roo." Peter choked on his laughter, after failing to apologize properly.

Sam's face soon flushed all the way from the area underneath his eyes to the corners of his mouth. Naturally, Peter found the sight adorable and endearing and amusing. As a result, he started laughing. In contrast, Sam was fuming both internally and externally. He clenched his fists, puffed the air and glared at his still laughing boyfriend. Soon Sam decided he had had enough. His eyes landed on the pillow next to the bed. He smirked.

Keeping his eyes on his still laughing boyfriend, Sam knelt down, cautiously retrieved the pillow, pulled his body back, his hands holding the pillow. Once he was certain he had gained enough room, Sam swung the pillow at Peter. The blow made Peter fall backwards on the bed. A feather landed in his mouth. Peter immediately reacted he started coughing. Sam was startled when Peter's face became red. Fortunately, Peter soon eradicated the pesky feather. Sam lost it when another one landed on Peter's nose and Peter tried to glare at it only to have his irises turn towards odd angles.

It was Peter's turn to fume and Sam's to laugh. Of course Peter had somehow woken up not as patient as he usually was. Plus, he was still angry at Sam for the pillow Sam had thrown at him. In order to regain some ounce of the control he had possessed earlier, Peter carefully grabbed the pillow and threw it at Sam. However, Sam had somehow expected it so the second the pillow was about to collide with his face, he caught it and was about to return the gesture. Unfortunately, Peter was quick to react. He grabbed both of Sam's wrists and the two began wrestling for the pillow.

Soon the two managed to roll over enough as to fall to the floor. Sam managed to swing the pillow in his direction. However, he was taken aback when the TV was suddenly turned on. When the song 'When You Say Nothing At All' by Ronan Keating started blaring Sam lost it. He adored that song. He adopted his usual dreamy smile, which Peter had dubbed 'goofy grin that made Sam's adorableness skyrocket', rose from the ground and started dancing.

Sam was spinning in a slow circle, his eyes closed and his hands holding an invisible partner. Peter could only blink and continue to stare. After around a minute of the song had passed and Sam had yet to stop his act of 'ignore Peter and dance stupidly until Peter joins in', Peter decided to fulfill part of Sam's wishes.

With a smirk he crawled up on the wall and ended up reaching the ceiling. He positioned his hands and feet so that he was now crawling on the ceiling. Once he had reached the spot right next to Sam's head, Peter smirked and allowed his hands to dangle in the air. His whole weight was now supported only by his calves.

"Good morning, bucket." Peter whispered, startling Sam.

Sam screamed, and then looked dumfounded. He could only stare at Peter as Peter extended his arms and offered to join the dance. Sam tried to suppress the idiotic smile that was about to explode on his face. As Sam grabbed Peter's hand the two finally listened to what the lyrics were saying.

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall,_

Both gulped as they intertwined their fingers.

 _You say it best, (you say it best), when you say nothing at all,_

Redness tinted both of their cheeks as they forced themselves to calm down. As the song's beat picked up once more they started semi-dancing to the rhythm. Sam smiled once he had calmed down. Peter smiled as well. Soon the song ended, only to start playing again this time from Sam's phone.

Peter yelped and nearly fell. However, he managed to regain his footing. Sam smirked and started laughing. Peter scowled, but soon Sam extended his hands once more and after a bit of coaxing, Peter gave in. The two started dancing once more. This time Peter listened to the lyrics of Sam's favourite song more closely.

As he listened, Peter's eyes widened. His heart rate electrified. At that moment, when he looked at Sam and he smiled, Peter realized that what the singer was singing about applied to him and Sam.

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,_

Sam smiled as he gazed at Peter. Peter swore his heart skipped a beat right then.

 _There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me,_

Sam gazed at Peter as drew slightly closer. As Sam cupped Peter's face with his one hand, Peter wrapped the other one around his neck. With his other hand Sam still held on to Peter's free one, their fingers still intertwined since the very beginning.

As the part ' _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall,'_ played out, Peter smiled and nuzzled their noses. Sam hummed as they pulled back only an inch.

As the words ' _You say it best, (you say it best), when you say nothing at all,_ ' were sung, Peter whispered, "I love you."

Sam's eyes widened before he smiled and leaned in. Just when their lips were about so reunite once more, Sam's favourite melody had to but in. Peter growled when Sam suddenly withdrew and started spinning around the room. However, once he noticed the immense smile on his love's face, he could not help but smile himself.

As the chorus came once more Sam stopped in front of Peter and Peter surprised him with a kiss.

 _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,_

Sam smiled into the kiss before turning their gentle swinging into a dazzling waltz.

 _There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me,_

Sam pulled back and whispered, "I love you, too."

Peter could swear his heart was going to explode out of his chest. He then landed on the floor, surprising Sam. Once the initial shock had worn off, Sam rested his head on Peter's shoulder. The two wrapped their arms around each other and continue swinging to the gentle beat, all the while a universal truth that let you know when you were with the right person kept floating through their minds:

 _You say it best, (you say it best), when you say nothing at all,_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, especially not the song '** _ **When You Say Nothing At All',**_ **performed by** _Ronan Keating._

 **Also, no profit is made from the story. The song was used only to influence my emotional state and imagination as well as set the mood of the story. Nothing more, nothing less.**

 **On another, not as serious, note, I would like to thank you all for reading until the end. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little one-shot my muse decided to bombard me with when the same song came on TV this morning.**

 **Please feel free to share your thoughts with me. Also, if anyone would like to suggest a better title, please do.**

 **Until next time,**

 _~ QueenofRhymes ~_


End file.
